


A Perfect Fit

by AFTanith



Series: Snape Resorted [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American!Snape, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, House Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for snape100 Challenge #666: "Snape ReSorted - Horned Serpent".(I actually missed the deadline for this one, but here it is anyway.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [snape100](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/) [Challenge #666: "Snape ReSorted - Horned Serpent"](Challenge).
> 
> (I actually missed the deadline for this one, but here it is anyway.)

The faintest of smirks touches his lips as the crystal in the Horned Serpent's forehead begins to glow.

 _Of course_ , Severus thinks to himself, _of course the Horned Serpent chose him._ He doesn't know what he would've done if the wyrm had turned him down.

He'll do great things in his new House, he's sure; his mind is as sharp as they come. Ilvermorny will be a whetstone to his intellect, and the Horned Serpent will help guide him to his glory.

For perhaps the first time in his (brief and miserable) life, Severus Snape looks forward to his future.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
